


Not All An Act

by thesorcerousnation



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorcerousnation/pseuds/thesorcerousnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing how graceful his brother was capable of being, considering his usual level of clumsiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All An Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny drabble that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone... I've been having way too many DoflaCora feels, I suppose...

It was amazing how graceful his brother was capable of being, considering his usual level of clumsiness. 

Most days he would trip over seemingly nothing at all, or slide across ground that to anyone else would be stable. He never landed well, either: it was always with a sprawl of long limbs, flat on his back or, worse, his face, the occasional pained little gasp for breath leaving him. But then… suddenly, he'd do something completely different. He'd run without falling, or jump a surprisingly long distance and land almost without a sound, like a massive leopard dropping onto prey. Those long, slender legs would become those of a dancer rather than a klutz, and it would become obvious how much potential energy there was trapped within that tall, lanky body.

He usually wound up falling again within a few minutes, but just for those few moments, everyone would be able to see clearly why he'd given his clumsy little brother such a position of authority in the Family.

Of course, the best time to observe such behavior was in bed… there, he could experiment with his brother's flexibility, sprawl those long limbs out, make different sorts of gasps leave him, utilize that strength by ordering him in a whisper, “Don't move...” while putting him into a taxing position before fucking him. There he could even give up his own power for a bit, let his younger brother show off those small moments of grace as well as his leadership skills, all in the most pleasurable ways possible. 

But those moments were for them. No-one else got to see just how brightly Rosinante, his Corazon, could shine. And Doflamingo liked it that way. 

It wouldn't do for his brother's secret to get out completely, after all.


End file.
